<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sign Of The Times by Scoobydoolmao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688535">Sign Of The Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobydoolmao/pseuds/Scoobydoolmao'>Scoobydoolmao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobydoolmao/pseuds/Scoobydoolmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As it struck midnight, George's birthday came with it, his timer had been delivered if you're wondering what im talking about, let me explain, when you turn 16 you get a timer,  you have to find your soulmate before the timer runs out.</p><p>Everyone's timer is different, it's based off of your personality, but when you get a timer everyone knows you get a time limit.</p><p> what happens if you don't find your soulmate before the time runs out?, Simple your heart stops working and you die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. His Timer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi,  I'm smile, I don't have the best writing skills, thats sucks for me but whatever!</p><p> This is based off of the song "Sign Of The Times" by Harry styles</p><p>Sorry it's short I dont have a good imagination</p><p>I don't mind the CC's knowing about it, It just isn't my Prenfence</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>11:58PM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>..</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>11:59PM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>..</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>12:00AM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George's timer had been delivered, he hated knowing when he turned 16, a timer would be sent to him, he decided to do something productive before he got his timer.  </p><p> He got up went to his desk and grabbed his laptop and headphones, he clicked into YouTube and look through his song playlist, He clicked into a playlist named "<strong>Actively Clicked</strong>".</p><p> He named it that because its one of the only YouTube playlist he clicks into, He searched through the playlist and finally found one.</p><p> As he plugged his headphones in and let the music drown all background noise out, <em><strong>"We Never Learn, We Been here Before"  </strong></em><em><strike>George,</strike></em><strong><em> "Why Are We Always Stuck And Running From The Bullets". </em></strong></p><p> <strike><em>GEORGE!</em></strike></p><p>  <strong><em>"The Bullets?"</em></strong></p><p> GEORGE!</p><p> He flinched out of his sleep, his eyes still trying to focus on something, "Huh?" He said almost slurring it out he looked to the left of him.</p><p>A box, there was a box, he reached over and grabbed it knowing full well what it was, the box was blue and white.</p><p> He placed his fingers on the side of the box and ran them across the edges, George finally got the courage to open it.</p><p>  It was a stop watch, it matched the colors of the box, it also had gold on it, he noticed a note on the bottom of the box, his hands moved by them self and grabbed the piece of paper.</p><p> The note read, "Hello George, I have dropped off your timer, to start it press the button on top of the stopwatch, it will pick a destined time for you!"</p><p> With stopwatch in hand, he put his thumb on the button, suddenly numbers on the stopwatch started to generate until it stopped.</p><p> </p><p>   <strong>168 Hours</strong></p><p>George looked at the clock and counted in his head, '168 hours, how long is that?' He got up and grabbed his laptop, "How many weeks and years are 168 hours?".</p><p> <strong>LOADING.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> LOADING..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> <strong>LOADING...</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LOADING.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LOADING..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LOADING...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>According to google results, 168 hours come up to a week</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>George had stopped breathing for a second, his hands started to shake, his heart was racing, He Only had a week to find his soulmate or he'd die.</p><p> This wasn't looking good for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SORRY FOR ANY BAD GRAMMER OR TYPO'S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Had free time so I decided to upload</p>
<p>Hi Its Smile!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears ran down his face, "Stop Crying Idiot" He mumbled to him self as he hit his head in sadness and frustration, "This has to be some kind of Cruel <em><strong>Joke, </strong></em>There's no way, It's gotta be some kind of <em><strong>Dream or better worded Nightmare".</strong></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><strong>  '</strong></em>Maybe, Just maybe if I lay down, Close my eyes, I will wake up from a horrid Nightmare, yeah that's the case" George got on his bed and Layed his head on his pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <strong><em>Just stop your crying, its the sign of the times</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> We gotta get away from here</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'George' A voice said 'Georgey' George finally opened his eyes, but for some reason it looked as if his eyes were still closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> All he saw was pitch black, "Is Anyone There?!" He yelled as he tried focusing his eyes on something, anything, not much people know this but George was afraid of the dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> George felt someone wrap their arms around his waist, His heart stopped, His knees started to shake and give out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Don't worry, George, I won't hurt you, Look at me george" George let out a shaky sigh as he let his body turn around to where the voice was heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his eyes finally starting focused, He looked up and saw a tall man, he was wearing blue jeans, a green hoodie, George looked at his 'Face' he could only see half of it, the rest was covered with a mask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> The man bent down as he did that he got closer to George's ear and whispered "<strong><em>Wake up"</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>SORRY ITS SHORT, HOPE YOU ENJOY THOUGH!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moved-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Info</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well this is gonna be moved to wattpad, I hate using ao3 and wattpad is easy for me lol.</p><p>My user is Dnftypebeat_!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>